Are You Happy Now
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: She just wanted him to be happy. InoSasu


Okay, I came up with this idea at around 12 in the morning, as I was waiting for Deathnote to come on. xD It's my [late Christmas present and [early New Year's gift. Hehehe Hope you guys like. You know the drill, read and review, but no flames. Thank you!

Oh, uhm…pretend that it snows in Konoha for the sake of this fic. And sorry for any OOCness you may find. It's hard write Sasuke romantic-wise. xD Well, for reals now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Me, own Naruto? Chayeah, right! Trust me; you'll know when I own Naruto.

**Summary:** She just wanted to make him happy. InoSasu

--Are You Happy Now?--

It was Christmas and Konoha was covered in snow. The village seemed like a winter wonderland. All the trees were white with snow. Every house had its own unique decoration, some more flashy than others. But despite the beautiful scenery, it didn't beat the fact that it was freezing cold.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

That fact, however, didn't stop a certain blonde from following a certain raven-haired boy. But this boy wasn't just any ordinary boy. No, this was _the_ boy. He was a prodigy and the hottest of the Rookie Nine. Maybe even of the entire Fire Country. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn." And he was now being followed by Konhagakure's very own Ino Yamanaka. Figured that even though it was freezing cold and everyone else was in their warm homes, Sasuke's number one fan girl was trying to get a date with him. '_Why is she bothering? It's not like I'm going to say yes. She should stop wasting her time and __start __train._'

Ino finally caught up to Sasuke and walked by his side. She smiled and looked at him fondly. "Hi, Sasuke! It's cold, isn't?"

"Hn."

"Wow. How wordy are we?" Ino laughed and then continued talking. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go get hot chocolate or something else with me. Even you need to spend the holidays with someone. Please?"

Sasuke stopped abruptly and looked at Ino. "No," was all he said. Then he turned around and left.

'_No?! How did he say no to _me_?! Argh…_' A look of disappointment was evident on her pretty features. All of the sudden, a smile took place of the frown on Ino's face. Sasuke was not going to get rid of her that easily.

Ino once again took off after the Uchiha and followed his pace once she had caught up with him. "Aww…come one, Sasuke. It's Christmas! Why don't you lighten up? Have some fun, live a little. One day out of the year won't kill you. I understand it's hard that you're alone, that your family is gone and everything, but that's the reason I'm here today. I don't want you to be sad when you should be happy today."

Her words sounded sincere, but Sasuke kept on walking. Occasionally, he would secretly glance towards the blonde. As much as he hated to admit it, Ino was right. It was Christmas and he really didn't want to spend it alone in an empty mansion. The Uchiha stopped for the second time to talk to the Yamanaka. "Fine. But you are going to leave me alone afterwards. Understood?"

As if swearing on oath, Ino raised her right hand and looked at Sasuke. "I promise. But you do realize you have to spend more than an hour with me, right?"

"Hn." At the sound of his so-called answer, Ino silently giggled. Sasuke was obviously annoyed by this action. "Just lead the way, Yamanaka."

Ino slowed down her giggles and started walking. "Fine, but don't call me Yamanaka anymore. It's way too formal. Call me Ino, kay?" Now Sasuke was the one to follow the member of Team 10 and accept her requests. '_This is going to be a long day_,' Sasuke thought. How had he gotten himself into this? Oh yeah, he didn't want to be alone today of all days.

"So…where do you wanna go first?" The blonde asked.

"Ino, this was your idea. I thought you had a plan." Sasuke said, showing his annoyance.

"Well, you see, I never really got that far when I planned it out. I was mostly thinking of how to make you say yes." Ino let out a nervous laugh and walked in front of Sasuke. There was a faint blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke let out a sigh and continued after her. Then his stomach let out a loud growl. This made the Uchiha blush with embarrassment. Ino merely turned around and smiled sweetly. "Wanna go eat?" The member of Team 7 nodded and both shinobi walked towards Ichiraku Ramen.

At first it was a bit awkward to them both, but it turned out alright. Ino started the conversation, and as Sasuke grew more comfortable, she started chattering away. They talked about missions, hobbies, and many other things. The avenger was so surprised they had so much in common. Who knew that he and Ino's favorite food was small tomatoes?

"Uhm…how about we take a stroll in the park?" Ino asked once she and Sasuke were done eating.

"You want to take a walking the freezing cold?"

"Uhm…yeah!" Sasuke looked at the blonde as if she was crazy and he even told her she was. Nevertheless, the boy just smirked and agreed.

"So tell me why we're here again?" The raven-haired boy asked when they had reached their destination. Like in the village, everything was covered with snow.

Ino squatted down and turned her back to the Uchiha. She finally stood up and turned towards Sasuke, her hands behind her back. A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Because of this!" Ino aimed a snowball right at Sasuke's face. Then Ino started laughing; she had hit her target perfectly.

The Uchiha wiped the snow off his face and smirked. "So that's how you want to play."

"Maybe I do." The blonde said as she reflected the boy's smirk.

"Well, if it is, I'll play along." Sasuke grabbed some snow, made his own snowballs, and threw them at Ino. The blonde gasped that she had been hit, but did the same to her companion. They both laughed and continued their snowball fight.

Ino then had an idea and hid behind a tree. She yelled towards Sasuke that they were going to play a little game of hide-and-seek. Sasuke smirked and went looking for the girl. After a few minutes, he spotted her. Ino, on the other hand, had no idea where Sasuke was; and the boy knew this fact.

'_Perfect! She doesn't know I've seen her_.' The sharingan holder thought. Using his ninja skills, Sasuke quietly went towards Ino's location. Glad that she still hadn't sensed him, Sasuke stood behind Ino and whispered in her ear, "Gotcha."

The blonde screamed and then turned to see her capturer. "Nice try, Sasuke." Ino said as she grinned. "But I'm not that easy to find." The figure of the blonde then disappeared.

Sasuke's eyes widened up a bit, but returned to their normal state after a few seconds. "A clone. She's mart, I'll give her that. But I'm not called a prodigy for nothing. I'll find you, Ino!" He yelled towards the other trees. He once again set to look for Ino.

Minutes passed and he still hadn't found her. She was good. "Where could she be?" The Uchiha said as he stopped for a moment. He then felt someone behind him, but before he had time to react, he was tackled to the ground.

"I'm right here. I'm good, right?" The blonde giggled down to the obsidian-eyed boy. The Uchiha turned to see the blonde and glared. Glare that made Ino laugh even more.

"That move is going to cost you, Ino." With a smirk and incredible speed, Sasuke got to Ino and started tickling her. She laughed and told him to stop, but he wouldn't. In an attempt to get away, Ino made a run for it but tripped when Sasuke went to follow her. The Uchiha grabbed Ino by the arm as she was about to fall and pulled her towards him. Their faces were so close that they could hear each other breathing.

"Thanks." A bright blush was on Ino's face. "Uhm…let's go to the flower shop and get something warm to drink. It's freezing out here." She detached herself from Sasuke's embrace and started walking. '_Stupid Ino! Ugh…you're so stupid. He finally likes you as a friend__, and you do something like that? Ugh!_" The blonde thought as she inwardly cursed herself.

"Yeah. Okay." Sasuke said as he tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. '_What the hell is wrong with me?_' He snapped out of his trance and follow Ino towards her family's shop. They walked in silence for a moment, but Ino finally spoke.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I was the last person you'd consider spending your holidays with, but I just didn't want you to be sad. After all, I do know what that feels like." The Uchiha looked at the cerulean-eyed girl with a curious expression. Her too? Ino sighed and nodded. "When I was younger, my mom went on a mission and died a few days before Christmas. But rather that be sad, I know my mom would have wanted me to be happy. And I know your family wants you to be happy, too. That would make me happy, too, you know." Sasuke stood silent, unsure of what to say. They really did have a lot in common.

They reached the shop and Ino opened the door. She looked up and a look of horror appeared on her face. The Uchiha looked up to see why Ino had that expression on her face. Her stared at the Yamanaka with a serious face. A mistletoe was right above them.

"Sasuke! I didn't plan this, I swear! I didn't even know that was—"

But Ino didn't finish her sentence because Sasuke's lips were on hers. He pulled away and actually smiled. "You talk too much. But, are you happy now?"

The blonde smiled and replied by asking, "Are you?"

Sasuke merely looked at her with a strange look of contentment and answered her. "Maybe. But I think I may need a bit more convincing." And with that said, Sasuke began kissing Ino again.


End file.
